MIB(Mon In Black)
by Takeru
Summary: Ash Ketchum is trying to steal MIB's AI program to take over the worldand change everything into pokemon! Can Agent T and his partners stop this before the digital world is lock forever?
1. FBI and Leo's angels

  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or MIB ok!  
  
  
  
"QUICKLY! LETS GO!" Agent T shouted as he took out his gun and started running in to the building "Be careful got it! Everyone?" Agent D asked "Don't move and raise your hands!" a man said as twenty men in red rubber suits come out of the dark surrounding them. "God damn it!" Agent T said under his breath "Look behind you!" Agent M shouted at one of the men "Wha." One of the men in red suits said as he turn around "Next time Zakkenayo!" Agent T said as he kick the man's gun in the air and filpping him over then grabbing the gun "Get him!" The man said as he started shooting. Agent T grab the gun less man as a shield in front of him "AHHHHH!" The man that was being used as a shield said as he died "My back-." Said the captain of the twenty men as he faint "You are all under arrest of MIB." Agent T as they all took out different little piece of machine that look like pagers. Agent T was green, Agent D was blue, Agent KI was black, Agent Y was red and Agent C was yellow(all have screen in the middle). Agent M and the rest were little square shape with a screen in the center. "We will take it from here." Agent J say as he and three other people followed. "Yeah. D-3 team go find Agent K." Agent T(Tai) "We will follow!" Agent P said as he flew in with, Agent G, Agent A, Agent H and Agent V "Ok!" Agent T said as he ran up the stairs.   
  
~  
  
  
  
"Sir, the MIB agents kill most of the front gate men." One of Ash ketchum men took Ash "No!" Ash said in horror "Yes sir, they are coming this way and soon the FBI and Leo's Angel will be here." The man said "How do you know?" Ash asked "They found us from a trace." The man said "Get the jet ready and prepare to pick Agent K on the jet." Ash said in a grin as he look at Agent K. "Don't move!" Agent T said as the door fell over 4 agents and 5 little creatures "Who is going to stop me?" Ash said in his cat voice "This will! Agent P digivolve to Agent A(Angemon)."Agent P said as he change into a angel "Hand of Fate!" Agent A(Angemon)said as a a beam of light hit Ash table "You kuso!" Ash said "Don't move!" A person shouted from outside. Then 4 people smash though the window "Nande kuso?" Agent T said "Don't move FBI!" The girl said as she and the other three people took out their guns. Agent T kick her in the face "What the hell you baka!" She yelled "Next time get the real bad person not the people that is on the good side!" Agent T shouts at the girl. Then he threw something at the FBI agents and they all fell a sleep. "Stop! Leo's angels!" Natalie shouted as she and the other two angels fall from the roof "Jees!" Agent T said "Take this!" Alex shouts as she trys to knock him down. Then agent T was faster and jumps up in the air freezes in the air "The matrix!" Alex said in shock. Then three kicks and the angels were out cold. "Cuff them!I will take it from here." Agent T said   
  
~  
  
  
  
  
"Get in quickly!" Ash shouts as he push Agent K in the jet. Then two tin laser shots hit the wing of the jet. "Nande!" Ash mutters then he turn his head to see Agent T holding two guns. "Kuso!" Ash shouts then Agent T runs and jumps. In the air Agent T does a cartwheel and lands on the floor with a smash as piece of brick fell around. Then Agent T kicks one of the bricks that fell from the roof. It hit the pilot which fell of the roof. Then Ash run for the plane. "Kuso!" agent T said then he shot the engine which exploded "Omae o korosu!" Agent T said then he grab Agent K and jumps off the roof. Suddenly Ash was push back on by a mini jet "Damn you!" Ash shouts as he runs and jumps off without Agent K.  
"Forget him." Agent T said "We need the AI codes let go."   
  
  
Hour later MIB headquarters  
  
"Who are you?" Agent T asked all the FBI agents and Leo's angels "I am Florence Hui this is Ketsuki Ryu, Mental nut and Bryan." Florence said with a angry look on her face. "You?" Agent T said "I am Dylan this is Alex and this is Natalie." Dylan said in a whisper. "Now can we have what we were asked to get back?" Florence yelled at the three men."Actally we already have it." Mr.Ishida said as Ms. Takaishi, Mrs. Kamiya and Mr.Kamiya walk in the room. "Mr.Ishida don't trust them!" Florence shouted "Why wouldn't I?" Mr. Ishida asked "He is a baka that's why!" Florence spatted out "What an bakana!" Ketsuki muttered under her breath. " But these two are my sons. SO that is why I trust them." Mr.Ishida said smiling "And this is my son and daughter." Mrs. Kamiya said as Agent K walked out. "What!" Mental nut yelled   
  
Six minutes later  
  
"FBI has been control by Ash Ketchum and his band of pokemon." Mr.Ishida said "So?" Alex said "You go back you will get killed and they don't use bullets they use laser." "So we are asking you will you join us." Mr.Ishida asked "Dad! Why ask them they aren't even trained!"Agent T said as smacked his head "Agent T be quiet." Mr.Ishida said "Well?" "Eh............fine." Florence said banging her head on the table. "Ok! Why not!" Alex said   
  
End of chapter one^_^  
  
Names  
  
Alex-Sabrina  
  
Natalie-Bonita  
  
Dylan-Michelle  
  
Mental nut-Ronnie  
  
Bryan-Bryan  
  
Florence-Florence  
  
Leo-Leo  
  
Anyone I miss tell me ok! Thanks!  



	2. Ash Ketchum's captured

  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or MIB! SO NO LAWYER ALLOWED!  
  
  
" Why in the world would dad pick FBI and some Leo's angels I don't know why? Us digidestined can do anything! Also that madam I guess is such a I don't know! man! At least Mental nut, Ketsuki I thing it was and that Bryan guy knew what to do instead of act worst than a geko." Agent T said as Agent C walk up to him "Hey T you got a new order you train those FBI and Leo's angels." Cody said as he read off the sheet of paper then a huge loud voice shouted out "FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!BULLSHIT!!!!DAMN IT!!!!" Agent T shouted as he walk into the training room to see all 4 FBI agents and Leo's angels in running suits "Oh god?" Agent T said "I am going to kick your butt so badly watch!" Mental nut said "Shut up baka!" Florence hissed at Mental nut "This really sucks! Jees!" Agent T said as he walk over to them "Run 600 laps! NOW!" Agent T shouted at them as they started running "Here have some popcorn! Agent C said as he walked over to Agent T and handed Agent T popcorn as he watched "Anyway how is this training them?" Agent C asked "It not I am just tricking them." Agent T said as walked out to the track to stop them before Florence and Mental nut started punching instead of tripping each other while they are running. "Jump over that wall and then kill all the boards that are hold a ball which is half red got it?" Agent T said "Yes!" The FBI agents and the angels said as they started running up to the brick wall. Florence jump over the wall and fell on the bricks "Oh god?" Agent T said then he saw Agent D opening the door so bryan and Mental nut could walk though. Minutes later "Get out!" Agent T shouted as he pushed Agent D outside the training dome. RinggRinggRingg! "Hello?" Agent T said as he open up his cell phone lid. "Trouble." Mr. Ishida said "Ok." Agent T said as he closed his cell phone lid. "Lets go." Agent T said to the FBI and Leo's angel.  
  
Six minutes later  
  
  
  
"Leo has been kiddenapped." Mr. Ishida said "WHAT! They are lucky we never ever seen Leo they have." Natalie said " K and I take angel, KI and Y take Hawk and M and S take Bird." Agent T said as he and five people went to a room. "What is Angel, Hawk and Bird?" Ketsuki asked "This! The state of the art jets that are design straight from the data." Agent T said as he got it the back seat of the jet as Agent K got in the front "Hey baka? What do we do?" asked Florence raising her middle finger. "All of you and T (Tai) take the my car." Agent T shouted "What I thought you are Agent T?" Alex said with a weird look on her face. "There is two." Agent T(Tai) said as he walked in. "Get in the car." Agent T(Tai)said as a blue car appeared out the dark.  
  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Ketsuki I checked your report you learned how to hack computers mainframes and security?" Agent T(Tai)asked "Yeah so what?" Ketsuki replied shrugging "Knock out the security for us." Agent T(Tai) said as he hand her a labtop. "Done!" She shouted at him as she hand the labtop to the Agent T(Tai) who was driving. "She said she is done!" Agent T(Tai) said "Lets hope so." Agent T said as he jumped off from Angel's wing and fell on to the floor cafefully. He ran into the cave to see nothing then a bright light and to see Ash Ketchum "Agent T what a surprise?" Ash said then Agnet T kick him Ash block with his arm. Agent T jump in between to walls and did the splits in time that a knife miss   
  
his ball. "Lucky you!" Ash said as Agent T used his foot to grab the knife and hit Ash Ketchum pokedex. "Shit!" Ash said then boom right in the face. Then Agent T headbutt Ash in the head. Knock out to the end.  
  
Minutes later  
"We got him." Agent T said as he throws Ash to the ground. "Is that Leo?" Natalie asked "Eh......Yeah!" Agent T said as all three angels hug him.  
"Bring him back to security and lock him up."Agent T said  
  
  
End of chapter two ^_^  
  
Florence-Florence  
Leo-Leo  
Alex-Sabrina  
Natalie-Bonita  
Dylan-Michelle  
Mental nut-Ronnie  



	3. Mission save America

  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or anything else (gees how many times do I have to say this?)  
  
"We need to get him back! Quickly too before those dumb agents find out about the Nuclear missile that is aimed at America." A young man said with a smile "If not we will have to kill him? Right?" A girl with a magnetic energy ball in her hand she look at it and smiled then she threw it at a statue of George Bush and it started to burn. "Yes. But only if we cannot save Ash Ketchum." The young man said as the girl head for the door. "Oh yes kill Leo and his angels while you are at it they are useless to me." The young man said as the girl went out the door. After he sat down beside a computer "Now let see where and how much money for ransom and after the ransom do I still shoot the missile. What should I do?" The young man asked himself.   
  
MIB headquarters  
  
"We got a problem!" Cody said as he ran in "What?" Takeru said as he frowned "Someone who might be connected to Ash Ketchum has send a ransom of 72 duodecillion (this is a real word I mean it.)" Cody said "What! We don't have that much money! The most we have is 52 Undecillion(real word but lower one step that duodecillion.) Where the hell will we get that much money?" Takeru spat out "Only way is to disarm the bomb or else watch America burn when the nuclear missile hit." Cody said, as he let out a light sigh "NO!" I am not going to watch America burn." Florence yelled at the top of her lungs "Ok!" Cody said as he grabbed Takeru and pulled over to a corner. "How in the world is she going to do that? She is only a one girl team do you think her partners are going to risk their lives." Cody hissed "No, but the bio-electricity will work in time." Takeru whispered "How? It still on test runs!" Cody hissed "We don't have a choice get the equipment set up and test it on me we don't have much time. Takeru whispered as he shook his head to Ken and Davis as they both followed him into a room.  
  
Ten minutes later   
  
All three of them were wearing black diver suits like Cody is wearing. "All right come on." Cody said as he put a cylinder on Takeru left wrist and pushed him onto a chair "Ok this is going to hurt a lot." Cody said as he connected a wire to the cylinder which was connect to a computer and then he click a button and suddenly huge surges of electricity flew though his body "ah...ah...ahahahahahahahahah!" Takeru yelled as he flew to the ground out cold. Cody pushed another button on the computer the electricity stopped. "Go." Cody said as everyone looked at Cody "Eh...Takeru?" Kari asked "You saw he is out cold when he wakes up I will send him out to help you ok?" Cody asked "Yeah." Everyone said "Here." Cody said as he handed everyone (except Davis and Ken) a pair or boots and black diver suits "Goddamn bastards why didn't you give me this earlier?(In real he says Goddamn bastard all the time just following what they do all the time.)I hate wear tuxedos!" Mental nut yelled as he grabbed his pair of boots and black suits and went into the change room and came back out looking like Cody "You are going melt in that suit!" Ketsuki said as she looked at him and frowned "The suits are design to not absorb the suns rays." Cody said as he threw everyone else apair of boot and a black suit and went into a change room.  
  
12 minutes later  
  
"I better not burn out there baka!" Florence yelled at Cody "Yeah cause she can do something nasty to you really bad!" Natalie said "Yeah... Bonita Leo is helping out to!" Cody said "Eh...my name is Natalie." Natalie said "Wrong! You are Bonita**(can't tell no permission for last name),you are(pointing at Dylan)Michelle***(samething)and you are(pointing at Alex)Sabrina***(Samething)and I know because I check you profiles already." Cody said as Leo walked into the room "It ready." Leo said "LEO! You need to be force to be a worker!" Sabrina said "Eh...I think he wants to do this." Bryan said "Yeah I do want to help out." Leo said making an face saying I am fine. "Go quickly the missiles!" Cody yelled "Oh yeah!" Leo shouted as the huge jets engine started to release fire. "What the heck!" Mental nut yelled as they ran into the jet. "Gees close the door." Cody said as he click a button on the computer pad and the door closed "Oh...my head!" Takeru said as he got off the floor and shook his head. "The jet is leaving!" cody yelled "Oh shit!" Takeru yelled as he grabbed a circle shape object with a short cylinder on the top. Takeru clipped on his belt. "Here!" Cody said as he threw him an ovum shaped like backpack which was very small. "What the hell?" Takeru said this a snowboard. This is a parachute. Works once only." Cody said as he frowned "Yeah ok but better work." Takeru said as he ran to the door and click button on the side and the door opened "Crap!" Takeru yelled as the door closed behind him. He took out the circliar object and click it. It opened up changing into a rectangle gun with a circle in the rectangle. "This better work!" Takeru said as he fire the weapon and a rope went flying out hitting the jet and pulled up just before the jet left the MIB headquarters. "Let see retrack." Takeru said as he click the gun again and he was pulled up the jet turbines. Takeru took out two magnets and putted one on both his hands and lightly pull his hands on the body of the jet. "Come on." Let see what this thing can do." Takeru said as he looked at the cylinder shaped object on his wrist.   
  
Inside the jet  
  
"Reaching destination." The computer said as six missile flew forward. "OH MY GOD! AMERICA!" Florence yelled "What? Oh my rod? Canada?" Leo asked "No..." Florence yelled as a black figure flew down. "What?" Ken said shocked as the black figure hit one of the missile. "What the fuck?" Davis said as he looked hard at the black figure. "I hope this work." The black figure said as he click on a cylinder object on his hand. His whole body glowed with green light. Then he smash the missile in half and the missile exploded. "WOW..." Davis said as he turn around to see no one. "What?" Davis yelled as he looked out the window and saw everyone out there "Fuck!" Davis said  
  
Outside  
"Baggy pants rule!" Bryan yelled "Oook!" Takeru said as a jet hit Bryan's baggy pants which pulled him with the jet "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bryan yelled "RIPPPPP." Bryan's baggy pants let out. "Oh thank god." Bryan said. "Come on." Takeru said as he pulled his hand back and a green glow cover the hand. Suddenly the sky filled with flames. "Two missiles I will get!" florence said as she took out his gun and aimed at the missiles and shot two laser bullets. "Crap!" Ken said as he pushed Kari and Yolei as the flames missed him by two milimetres. "There is two more missile!" Cody yelled "I will get!" Takeru said over the intercom "It impossible it too close the impact will be stronger against you and America if it explodes it midair. "Well too bad." Takeru said as he rushed to the missiles.  
  
End or chapter3 well what do you think? Tell me when you review and no flames America didn't burn. Well atleast yet? (Gees when will my friend stop being   
pissed at me I didn't burn America to the ground)`-`  
  
  
  
  
  
Natalie-Bonita  
  
Alex-Sabrina  
  
Bryan-Bryan  
  
Leo-Leo  
  
Mental nut-Ronnie  
  
Florence-Florence  
  
Ketsuki-******(can't tell no permission)  
  
Dylan-Michelle  
  
  



	4. Hikaru Nishida's appearence

  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or MIB! Ok?  
  
  
"Holy shit if I don't stop two missiles then New York and Florida is bye bye." Takeru yelled then a girl went pass Takeru "What the beep." Takeru said as the girl fell on the other missile "Good ride eh?" The girl said as she took out a mini time bomb. "Bye!" The girl said as she jumped into the air "Hello!" Cody yelled "Yeah? Cody!" Takeru said looking up "THE MISSILE! Jackass!" Cody screamed "Oh yeah!" Takeru said as he looked down "Oh shit!" Takeru mumbled "Duh! All you know what to do is to look at that MIB...wait a minute who was she?" Cody asked "Doesn't matter!" Takeru yelled as he click a button on the cylinder again and his body glowed green "You are never going to make it!" Cody yelled "No choice!" Takeru said as he ripped the steel off the missile and pounded his hand right though the missile and a huge explosion of fire flashed in the sky. "Bio-Link's down I need back up." Cody said as he started speaking into a microphone. "I am on it!" A girl voice said as Cody was about to speak. "Wow this person can read minds." Cody mumbled "Come on!" the girl said as he flew toward Takeru limp black out body. "Come on slow poke maybe you can be faster than this." The girl said as she grab Takeru's arm and flew upward "Fuck man look at all this scrap metal." The girl mumbled as she dodged some of the falling piece of steel "Angel you better fly well or else Takeru is a dead man." Cody said as he grabbed a controller and started moving it around. "Wow autopilot jet cool!" The girl said as fell toward it. The cockpit window opened up and Takeru and the girl fell in. "Who the fuck are you?" Cody asked as watch the girl take off her mask on his big screen computer. "Shut up and I am changing it to manual pilot." The girl said as she click a few buttons and then she grabbed the controller and flew the jet. "Holy shit." The girl said as laser flew out of the jet hitting the scrap metal.   
  
5 minutes later  
"Ok we in the main jet. Can I have some help?" The girl asked "sure...I guess." Tai said as he pulled Takeru out of the back seat of the jet. "Ok who are you and what are you doing on this jet?" Kari asked with a frowned "How is it your business?" The girl asked "I am MIB agent K and I am asking you who are you?" Kari asked, "I am MIB agent Hikaru Nishida and my sector is Hawaii but I got transferred by Mr.Ishida because there is nothing in Hawaii." Hikaru said "Hikaru?" Takeru asked "Oh Takeru you are awake?" Hikaru asked "Yeah." Takeru said as he smiled "You know each other?" Kari asked in shock "Yeah!" They both said "Takeru get over here you too Hikaru you too." Mr.Ishida said as everyone crowded around him "Ok we got information that the pokèmon organization with be attending the ball for the realm of jewel." Mr.Ishida said "And...Why do we care?" Takeru asked "Well the realm jewel is a very high electric pulse that can wipe out 72% so that is why we care." Mr.Ishida said "Oh yes I forgot that Miss Hikaru Nishida has join you team Takeru." Mr. Ishida said with a little smile. "What..." Kari said with a frown "YES!" Takeru said as he jabbed himself in the chest. "These are pairs Takeru and Hikaru, Davis and Kari, Ken and Yolei, Matt and Sora, Leo and Florence, Ketsuki, Bonita, Michiru and Sabrina you are on your own so for Bryan and Mental nut Weird name." Mr.Ishida said with a weird face. "Eh...isn't it Takeru and me?" Kari asked "Nope not this time cause Takeru is helping Hikaru with what to do and Takeru know Hikaru as a friend for years so what the heck." Mr.Ishida said "What!" Kari said as everyone walked into their our rooms to change.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Ok now here." Cody said as he hand everyone a pair of glasses. "What the?" Florence said "These are scanners lens and you can turn them on by clicking here the side of the lens oh yeah they are also X rays for weapons and a microphone to link to me for backup." Cody said "Isn't that like my bio-link?" Takeru asked "Yeah but it doesn't take bio-electricity and it for letting me see what you see and also it help me to tell you where the jewel is." Cody said "Ook!" Takeru said as he put on his tow on his neck and a gun on the back of his belt. "Send Angel and I will take my car." Takeru said to Cody  
  
2hours later  
  
"Your car suck!" Florence yelled "How do you know?" Hikaru giggled out "Look at this crappy red conferrable it sucks!" Florence yelled as Takeru click a button under the steering wheel and the conferrable covered the top and the car colour change green. "Wow! It a BMW!" Leo said as look around. "Damn wrong conversion." Takeru said as he click the button again and the car change blue and the cover went back down. A screen appeared showing Cody face. "Can I have one of these cars?" Florence asked "I thought you hate my car."Takeru said "No I just like this blue one." Florence said with a smile "We are here." Takeru said as all four of them got out of the car. "We are here too." Bryan said as Takeru turn around to see Mental nut, Bryan, Ketsuki, Bonita, Michiru and Sabrina Davis and Kari, Sora and Matt and Ken and Yolei. Then Takeru turn back to his car and grab a suitcase and walk toward the two guards. "All of you walk though the scanners." The guard said as Takeru threw the suitcase into the water. "You are all ok." The guard said as Ketsuki walked though the scanners. "They are all stupid." Takeru said as he grabbed a suitcase out of the water. "Smart you knew that the water would bring the suitcase over here." Hikaru said as Takeru opened it up and hand everyone a gun and three extra bars of laser bullets. "Be careful." Takeru said as he click a button on the suitcase inside and the suitcase inside said armed "It a bomb!" Florence said in horror "Yeah it is now let's go." Takeru said as he threw it back into the water.   
  
5 minutes later  
  
  
"There it is. "Takeru said as grabbed Hikaru hand and ran toward it and stop right at the steps "All agents be prepared." Hikaru said into her sunglasses then 10 men fell from the windows laser went flying out oh my god!" Hikaru said as Takeru grab her down "You ok?" Takeru asked "Of course. Just because I am a model don't do that to me." Hikaru said as she took out gun "Now!" Takeru yelled as he got up and shot some of men "Agent T of MIB." A young man said as he grabbed the jewel out of it case. Suddenly a girl and a man with a steel arm and hand fell in from the roof. " Ha ha ha. You can't do anything against us you have to power now my friend here will break your arms." The young man said as the man with the steel arm grabbed Takeru with the steel arm. The steel arm opened into a claw and started to crush Takeru shoulders "Takeru he breaking your shoulder!' Cody said into Takeru bio-link then Takeru click a button on his watch and it opened up into that cylinder and he click a button again and his body started to glow green. "Take this!" Takeru yelled as his arms ripped the claws opened leave the man with the steel arm a thin steel arm. Out of the blue Takeru kick the man in the face and his face fell off revealing a metal face. "Hey how about this from now on I will call you smiley!" Takeru said as he ripe his suit off revealing a black suit. "Take this!" The girl said as she put out her fist and electricity flew out. Takeru took out his hookshot and shot it to the ground and the rope shot him upwards making the electricity miss him. "Got the jewel." Hikaru said as she kick the jewel out of the young man's hand. "I will remember this agent T!" The young man said as the girl, smiley and the young man ran out the door. "We killed all of the men not one of them survived.  
  
3hour later  
  
"We know who the young guy is his name is Matthew Yee." Hikaru said as he looked at Michiru.  
  
End of chapter 4 what will happen next? Takeru ^_^  
  
Michiru-Michelle  
  
Florence-Florence  
  
Bryan-Bryan  
  
Mental nut-Ronnie  
  
Bonita-Bonita  
  
Leo-Leo  
  
Sabrina-Sabrina  
  
Anyone I missed tell me please!  



End file.
